Heating, ventilation, and/or air conditioning (HVAC) systems may generally be used in residential and/or commercial areas for heating and/or cooling to create comfortable temperatures inside those areas. HVAC systems may generally be capable of cooling a comfort zone by operating in a cooling mode for transferring heat from a comfort zone to an ambient zone using a refrigeration cycle and also generally capable of reversing the direction of refrigerant flow through the components of the HVAC system so that heat is transferred from the ambient zone to the comfort zone, thereby heating the comfort zone. To manage the flow of air between the comfort zone and ambient zone, HVAC systems may include a gas-fired heat exchange system that operates in the regulation, circulation, and conditioning of air.